A portion of the graph of $f(x)=ax^3+bx^2+cx+d$ is shown below.

What is the value of $8a-4b+2c-d$?

[asy]
import graph; size(7cm); real lsf=0.5; pen dps=linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10); defaultpen(dps); pen ds=black; real xmin=-3.25,xmax=4.25,ymin=-9.25,ymax=4.25;

pen cqcqcq=rgb(0.75,0.75,0.75);

/*grid*/ pen gs=linewidth(0.7)+cqcqcq+linetype("2 2"); real gx=1,gy=1;
for(real i=ceil(xmin/gx)*gx;i<=floor(xmax/gx)*gx;i+=gx) draw((i,ymin)--(i,ymax),gs); for(real i=ceil(ymin/gy)*gy;i<=floor(ymax/gy)*gy;i+=gy) draw((xmin,i)--(xmax,i),gs);

Label laxis; laxis.p=fontsize(10);

xaxis("",xmin,xmax,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true); yaxis("",ymin,ymax,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true);
real f1(real x){return x*(x-1)*(x-2)/8;} draw(graph(f1,-3.25,4.25),linewidth(0.75));
clip((xmin,ymin)--(xmin,ymax)--(xmax,ymax)--(xmax,ymin)--cycle);

[/asy]
Explanation: Note that $f(-2) = a(-8)+b(4)+c(-2)+d$. Therefore, $$8a-4b+2c-d = -f(-2).$$Since the point $(-2,-3)$ is on the graph of $f(x)$, we infer that $$-f(-2) = -(-3) = \boxed{3}.$$